30 Days Picture Challenge
by Cake Factory
Summary: Dan dalam satu gerakan, Kise sudah membenamkan wajah di antara kedua tangannya. Ia terlalu senang, sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mungkin besok ketika bertemu dengan Kuroko, ia akan memeluknya erat. Ah, dan membelikan Kuroko milk shake sebanyak yang ia mau. Ficlet dan shounen-ai.


**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**30 Days Picture Challenge © aliceisfrozeninmywonderland from tumblr**

**Story © Cake Factory**

Enjoy!

**#**

Entah apa yang sudah membuat Kise benar-benar tertarik menatap layar komputernya saat ini. Setelah membuka sebuah situs, tangannya sama sekali tidak tergerak untuk mengganti tab situs yang sedang ia lihat sekarang.

Pemuda pirang itu nampak sangat tertarik dengan apa yang telah ia baca.

Di layarnya terdapat tulisan '_30 Days Picture Challenge_'. Memang bukan hal yang luar biasa, tetapi semakin jarinya membawa Kise pada akhir halaman, senyumnya merekah lebar. Ia benar-benar tertarik untuk melakukannya, meski Kise harus rela mengorbanan sedikit waktunya untuk mem-_posting_ satu foto setiap harinya—selama 30 hari—di _blog-_nya.

Dan mulai besok, Kise akan melakukan kegiatan barunya selama satu bulan. Ia akan memastikan tidak akan melewati satu hari pun. Ah, dan ia juga harus memastikan bahwa tidak ada orang yang akan melihat _posting-an_ miliknya yang itu.

#

Sesuai tekadnya, Kise akan selalu _stand by_ dengan kamera ponselnya. Dan karena itu pula, terkadang Akashi hampir menegurnya setiap hari ketika Kise masih asik berburu foto pada saat latihan. Untung saja Kapten Klub Basket Teikou itu tidak sampai merampas ponselnya dan melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya.

Hingga tantangan 30 hari itu telah sampai pada akhirnya. Kise menatap layar komputernya dengan bangga dan sesekali melihat lagi seluruh _posting_-an miliknya selama 30 hari ke belakang.

Pada beberapa nomor, Kise melihat foto yang ia masukkan ke dalam _blog_ itu dengan senyum disertai semburat merah yang hampir transparan di pipinya. Jika seseorang dalam foto itu menemukan _blog_ miliknya dan melihat _itu_, mungkin Kise sudah tidak punya nyali lagi untuk sekedar bertatap muka dengannya.

Tapi nampaknya memang tak semudah itu.

Keesokan harinya, Kise tidak sengaja melihat Kuroko yang tersenyum setelah melihat pada layar ponselnya. Ya, itu memang hal biasa. Tapi yang tidak biasa adalah, _mood_ Kuroko yang mendadak begitu bagus dan menjadi sangat bersemangat ketika latihan.

Berbagai _pass_ diberikan dengan sangat bagus. Setelah latihan berakhir pun, Kuroko masih bisa bersikap seperti biasa dan bukannya terkapar di kursi panjang.

Kise menjadi lebih heran ketika Kuroko sangat mudah mengiyakan ajakannya untuk pulang bersama tanpa diiming-imingi satu gelas _milk shake_.

Pemuda pirang itu baru tahu alasan di balik sikap Kuroko yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dan… disertai kenyataan bahwa rahasia—yang sudah ia usahakan untuk benar-benar tertutup rapat dari orang-orang di sekitarnya—terbongkar dengan mudahnya. Terlebih lagi, setelah Kise baru saja menyelesaikan tantangan 30 hari itu kemarin!

Meski yang terburuk adalah, rahasianya diketahui olah orang yang mayoritas fotonya dimasukkan Kise ke dalam _blog_ sebagai bagian dari tantangan 30 hari itu.

"Ba-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Kise berhenti dari langkahnya dan menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

Kuroko sendiri berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, kemudian menatap Kise dengan ekspresi datar.

"Hanya iseng _browsing_ dan tidak sengaja menemukan _blog_ yang kupikir adalah milikmu," jawabnya dengan nada datar seperti biasa.

Kise sendiri, karena begitu malu, ia sampai berjongkok dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Mati sudah. Kuroko pasti menganggapnya aneh dan akan menjauhinya setelah ini.

Kuroko hanya diam melihat Kise yang masih bergumam tidak jelas pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu membiarkan suasana aneh itu untuk beberapa lama sampai akhirnya ia mulai bosan melihat Kise yang tak kunjung selesai.

"Kise-kun."

"Uuh… tidak… Berakhir sudah masa SMPku di klub basket. Argh! _Grmbl grmbl_…"

"Kise-kun."

"Ada apa, Kurokocchi? Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan," jawab Kise tanpa menatap sedikit pun pada teman satu timnya itu.

"Kise-kun, tidaklah sopan ketika dipanggil tapi tidak menoleh."

"Aah! Iya, iya. Ada apa, Kuro—"

Kalimat Kise benar-benar terhenti karena bibirnya yang—di luar dugaan—sudah bersentuhan dengan milik Kuroko dalam beberapa detik. Beberapa detik berikutnya, Kise membatu hingga satu menit ke depan. Bahkan ketika Kuroko sudah berterima kasih karena telah menemaninya pulang dan meninggalkannya di tengah jalan seperti itu, Kise masih tidak tahu apa yang sudah terjadi.

Sampai di rumah pun, Kise masih bergeming. Hingga sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya, Kise akhirnya tersadar dan menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal hingga kehabisan napas karena ia terlalu malu untuk sekedar mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah meski tidak ada siapapun di kamarnya.

"_Terima kasih sudah memasukkan fotoku ke dalam empat _entry_ terakhir di _blog_mu._"

Dan Kise kini mulai berpikir untuk membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok hingga ia sadar kalau ia masih ada dalam kenyataan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir sebulan ini Kise diam-diam menunggu _update_ dari sebuah _blog_. Sebenarnya itu adalah sebuah _blog_ yang alamatnya tidak sengaja Kise temukan saat iseng membuka ponsel Kuroko saat pemuda itu pergi ke toilet.

Ya, milik Kuroko.

Kise sendiri tidak tahu kalau Kuroko aktif dalam _blog_. Tapi yang mengagetkan adalah; Kuroko menjalani tantangan 30 hari yang sama dengan yang Kise lakukan beberapa bulan lalu.

Hanya saja, empat hari terakhir ini Kuroko Nampak seperti meninggalkan _blog_-nya. Mungkin karena kegiatan klub mereka yang semakin padat belakangan in, membuat Kuroko tidak sempat mengurus _blog_-nya.

Kise sudah menghela napas berat saat lagi-lagi ia tak menemukan _posting_-an baru di sana dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari layar komputernya sesaat demi mengambil ponsel dan mengirim ajakan kencan pada Kuroko.

Dan ketika pesannya sudah sampai, Kise mendapat notifikasi jika ada _entry_ baru pada _blog_ yang yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu beberapa hari ke belakang.

Pemuda pirang itu benar-benar terpana melihat layar komputer yang menampilkan beberapa fotonya yang diambil dari sudut yang sangat sempurna, namun berupa _candid_.

Dan dalam satu gerakan, Kise sudah membenamkan wajah di antara kedua tangannya. Ia terlalu senang, sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Mungkin besok ketika bertemu dengan Kuroko, ia akan memeluknya erat.

"_Baiklah. Tapi traktir aku _milk shake_ besok._"

Ah, dan membelikan Kuroko _milk shake_ sebanyak yang ia mau.

* * *

**27. Something you love**

_(Kau bisa melihat wajah Kise yang tersenyum lebar)_

**28. Something that makes you smile**

_(Kau bisa melihat Kise yang bermain basket dengan serius)_

**29. Something that makes you happy**

_(Kau bisa melihat wajah Kise yang tersenyum dalam kesehariannya)_

**30. Someone you like/love**

_(Kau pasti sudah tahu foto siapa yang Kuroko masukkan untuk post ini :) )_

* * *

Uhuk. Ini pendek dan alay. Cuma iseng bikin fanfic ini buat KiseKuro Day II dan diketik malem-malem /yaterus/. Aslinya Menuhin rikuesnya Hana juga yang minta dibuatin KiseKuro.

Dan kalimat dalam tanda kurung yang di-_italic_ itu anggaplah ada fotonya Kise di sana. Berhubung itu _blog_ dan saya ga bisa munculin gambar di sini, yasudah, pakai deskrip abalita itu lol.

Buat apdetan Summer, Basket, Tetsuya, maaf banget kalau tiba-tiba ngadat. Entah kenapa rasanya kaya belum _mood_ buat lanjutin. Dan berhubung sekarang saya lagi rantau (lol) ke luar pulau, jadi agak susah buat ngetik. Ini aja disempet-sempetin.

Dan kayaknya setelah ini saya ga akan publish fic Kurobas di FFN lagi. KiseKuro ini yang terakhir wwww. /gadayangnanya/

_Review_?

**August, 15****th**** 2012**

**Cake Factory**


End file.
